The Clenser of Worlds
by chezeheadman
Summary: While walking back to his dorm Touma runs into a women being harrased. He goes to help but in the end will he regret his decision?


_I am very new to writing so my style will be very, very rough so don't be to mean to me in the comment section. I do not own TO ARU franchise. BTW I do not even know what I am writing about right now so… enjoy the read. _

_Teaser: While walking back to his dorm Touma runs into a women being chased. He goes to help but in the end will he regret his decision?_

_ Chapter 1- End of a "Normal" life_

While Touma was walking back to his dorm only one thought crossed his mind "Can today get any worse!?" His day consisted of him waking up late and not being able to make breakfast, because of that, his freeloader roommate accused him of trying to starve her and proceeded to bite him into unconsciousness. Because of his little _nap,_ he was late for the bus which made him run to school. While on his way to school he got soaked from a car running into a puddle and splashing him. Not only was he soaked but his phone got destroyed from the water. After finally making it to school he found that the doors were locked making it so he could not get in. With no way to contact his friends inside the school only one thought came into his mind "How do I get inside?" While pondering this he could only think of one thing to do. Climb into his classroom window. Surprisingly enough he made it in without problem; that was until he tried to get down from the windowsill. While getting down, his foot got caught and he fell onto what felt like a cushion, before he could look to see what he fell on he was again knocked unconscious. He later found out that the _Cushion_ he fell onto was nothing other than the breasts of The Iron Wall girl, Kumakowa Seria. By the time he got up from his second _nap _of the day, school was already over and he was forced to stay behind with Komoe-sensei to do all the work he missed along with extra work for his punishment.

While remembering the day he had a few words slipped out of his mouth without him realizing it "Such Misfortune". While thinking of a way he could lessen Index's anger for him being so late, he felt something bump into him. While turning around to see what it was that hit him, he saw a man on the ground holding something. "Are you alri….."he started but then he noticed the thing the man was holding. The _thing_ he was holding was nothing else but his own wallet. The men proceed to run into the nearest alley-way to escape from the kid that he stole the wallet from. Again while Touma started running after his he yelled the words that subconsciously came from his lips "SUCH MISFORTUNE".

While running from a boy who seemed to have the stamina of a marathon runner the man thought to himself "Is it really worth it?" Taking the next turn he ran into a dead end "Shit, how am I going to get of here" the man said. While looking back he saw what looked to be a devil turn the corner. The man cowered in fear as he heard the laugh of an insane man. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. People like you always seem to catch me at the worst time." A chill went down his spine as the devil kid cracked his knuckles. "If you think you can take people's money like that, I WILL BREAK THAT STUPID ILLSUION." As the kid walked forward they heard a gunshot and a women scream from the around the corner they had just run by. While the kid was distracted by the noise the man proceeded to run around him on his way to freedom.

Just as Touma was about to beat the man who stole his wallet he heard a gunshot and the scream of a women. Looking back at the corner he had just passed he felt the man that had stole his wallet run pass him but that was the last thing on his mind. The only thing he felt was the need to save the person who was getting shot at. Even though he knew that his Imagine Breaker could do nothing against guns he ran to help the person who was getting attacked. He began to run in the direction of the scream with not concern for the injuries he might sustain.

When he got to the scene of the crime he found the body of a man with blood rushing from his chest and a crying woman trying to put pressure on the wound. Across from them where 3 men holding what looked to be military grade assault rifles, what looked to be the leader of the group started speaking "That is what he deserved for trying to go against us. Now if you don't give us what we want we will not hesitate to kill you just like we did with that retarded husband of yours." The woman using all of her will power to speak said "If we give you the information you will just kill more people." The leader started laughing "HAHAHA. To believe that some people actually put their own lives on the line for people they don't know. I find this fucking hysterical. But if you want to die I guess I could do that for you." But before he could pull the trigger Touma ran down the alley-way and used all of his momentum to punch the man in the face. The blow made the man loose hold of the gun he was using and smack the wall knocking him unconscious. Touma used his surprise to him advantage by disarming the one of the other men. The last man with a weapon knew that if fired at such close range he had a better chance to shoot one of his partners than the kid himself so he threw down his weapon and pulled out a knife. At the same time the man Touma had disarmed jumped back and pulled out a knife of his own. Before Touma even had a chance to start his attack he heard a loud bang, an impact in his chest and felt a warm fluid coming out of his chest. He then heard a man's voice "Target Eliminated. Your plan worked perfectly Alpha. " Looking to see where the voice was coming from he saw the man with the gunshot wound sitting up holding the gun the leader of the gang had dropped. "Wow, you really are naïve Mr. Kamijou. I could have sworn that nobody would be stupid enough to run into a situation where they did not know what was going on, but Alpha knew you would try to save someone that needed help." While looking at him he felt another impact in his chest and fell down. While on the ground coughing up blood he asked one question "Why?" he said in a whisper that was barley heard. The man said almost as if it was a joke "You are a monster that needs to be slain for us to win the war we are about to start." Before he fell into the darkness Touma heard a voice that sounded like thunder. "Will you let such men defeat you and destroy the world you have tried so hard to protect? If you do not want to let that happen you will release me free into the world once more." Touma's response before passing out from blood loss was "Just no killing." The voice replied to the unconscious boy "I cannot make any promises of that."

-Chezeheadman (P.S)- I know this is very short I am sorry if any of you guys wanted it to be longer or less crappy but I can't do that right now/


End file.
